Hinata's secret
by Raulqwe
Summary: She is a loving wife and a mother, but she has a past. A past that she has to hide. *Slow build
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary

Hinata, a loving wife and mother, who dearly loves her family, but she has a secret which can never be known to anyone especially her family.

Prologue

As she investigated the picture of her family, Hinata could not have felt much happier than she was now. Her kids, Boruto and Himawari, looked almost a splitting image of their father except for the later for inherited her personality and hair. She was very proud of Boruto after he had passed his genin exams, Now, as he is taking on missions, she could not help but get worried, but she knows it's the initial D rank missions, she stifled her laugher thinking of her first mission. Her angel, Himawari had just entered pre-school for ninja, well, by the looks of her husband she is excelling in her art classes. Naruto was so proud of her. Speaking of her husband, she still could not believe that she was married to him. He was always her light and inspiration. Ever since her childhood, she admired him, then started to fall genuinely in love with him, he meant everything to her. Her happiest moment was her marriage. Naruto was looking dashing was always with his black kimono.

She giggled and then flustered thinking of her wedding night. She was not shy with the first kiss, but once Naruto took his clothes off, she fainted twice. Ah, the night was magical as if her soul and body were utterly taken in by one guy, she was meant to be. However, she did hide her biggest secret that night and still to this date. When Naruto entered her, he did question why she was not hurt or why her hymen was already broken. Well, her husband must have thought she broken while practicing some ninja techniques or he might not have knowledge regarding it. What surprising was that Naruto, the most sought war hero and more so Jiraiya's apprentice was a virgin. She knew that fact by how clumsily he entered her vagina. Although he did suffer from immature ejaculation, his unlimited stamina made up for it in loads and then some. Even now, she feels hot just thinking about it. She then thinks of her first time, a cold shudder goes through her body, and instantly, she worryingly looks and caresses the picture she was holding.

As she recalls her past, she regrets but also empathize herself with the circumstances that resulted in that scenario. The scenario she was thinking was the secret she has been and will keep all her life from her family. People knew that she was Naruto's first ever girlfriend and they assumed it was the same for her. Feeling guilty as her mind wanders off to her first boyfriend. As much as, she would have loved to blame the great ninja war, she knew she would be lying; it was her fault and her burden to bear. Her virginity was stolen, or instead, she gave willingly to a person other than Naruto. A person who knew her and ravished her body before Naruto. A person who can ever proclaim to bed the Hokage's beloved wife. A person almost twice or thrice her age. She feels sad, but at the same time, she can't help but feel aroused by her sexual encounters with her first boyfriend. She puts the picture back in its place and angrily looks at herself in the mirror and gets mad at herself for reminiscing of a time where she should have stopped. To divert her mind, she opens her television and instantly, she cries in frustration. And, lo behold, on the tv screen, was A, the fourth raikage giving his interview, her ex-boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Her first meeting

As she watches the interview, she takes a great look at A, not that she had any lingering feeling, all her feelings will always be with Naruto. She just thought that he looked entirely different now. Hinata never judged a person based on their appearance, although everyone stated her as pure beauty, she still never looked at a person exterior. A always had that scowl in his face, and truth be told he was very unpleasant to look at. Given that, he was almost close to fifty when she met him; time had not been kind to him. As he was giving the interview, he had more wrinkles and was practically bald. Moreover, before, he was a mountain of muscles, now as she observes, he had a protruding belly and was visibly missing a left arm. The latter was because of Sasuke, as per her husband, she would have known more if she had been with A at that time. She cannot help but feel sad for his current state; it has been almost more than a decade that she last saw him and hopes it was not her fault as she was the one who initiated their break up. She sighs and thinks back at their first meeting and how everything led to their relationship and their inevitable break up.

15 years ago: Fourth Ninja war

Hinata was speeding across the landscape with her team in tow. The preparation for the fourth ninja war was starting in earnest. She along with her cousin, Neji was drafted to the second division under the command of Kitsuchi, a jounin from Iwagure. The drafts still were not completed which as per her knowledge, is due to the considerable preparation time. Shikamaru had told all the Konoha 11 about the war and the preparations in advance. That's why the Konoha ninjas were trying their best to meet up with their intended division and commander to discuss the incoming war and its preparation.

As Hinata neared her destination, she could see that the camps were near the northern edge of the Kumo peninsula. The fields were made of simple tents with only the principal officers and commanders getting a bigger and well-equipped one. After meeting with the commander and strategizing about the battle, she and Neji started looking at their lodging. Even, she was royalty and was the heiress for the Hyuuga clan; she opted to stay in a small regular tent Her cousin, who she thought more of her brother also took a similar tent nearby her. She entered her tent and started preparing her bed and sorting her equipment's and clothes. She had just brought her essential Konoha infantry gear and though she would not need another form of clothing. But, the commander stated that she was a small settlement nearby where they could buy specific equipment, clothing's, and other necessities. Setting her mind at ease, she thought was sparring for a while with Neji. Just as she exited her tent, there was a big commotion. Outside, a large muscled, dark man of color appeared alongside the commander. The dark man had a small goatee and mustache and combed back hair. He looked to be in his late 40s. He stood in a podium and said in a booming voice, that he was the fourth Raikage, and the war was going to start in a couple of weeks. His further stated that during the war, his brother: Killer B, the Eight-tails and Naruto, the Nine-tails Jinchuriki respectively were hidden nearby as there was the focus for the enemies' unit. He again said to put all in the line and win the war.

Hinata was worried when the speech focused on her beloved Naruto. She was glad that he was hiding and she swore to protect him because of that was her nindo. But, she again grew more worried, if Naruto was nearby, was he alright? Did he know about the war? Was he held against his wishes? So many questions came to her mind, but, she wanted answers. She knew she could give her all if she did not get them. So, steeling her resolve, she went to look for the only man in camp that had the answers, the fourth raikage, A.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First interaction

Hinata started to search for A and hopefully talk with him in privacy, first thing first, she just wanted info on her Naruto and wanted no one else to be suspicious of her actions. What she did not know was that everyone in Konoha knew about her crush on Naruto, everyone but the man himself. As she continued towards her path, as luck would have it, she noticed the raikage had entered his tent, and there was no guard around as well. She hurriedly went towards the entrance and tried calling out on her usual gentle tone. Hopefully, she would not have to resort to shouting. Surprisingly, she heard a robust, manly shout from the tent, telling her to come in. She slowly went inside the tent and saw the big frame of a standing raikage staring at her. Although she still had a shy personality, her shuttering had all but gone, the reason being the war plus it was about Naruto. Anything about Naruto makes her more severe than she had ever been. A with his intimidating presence asked loudly as to why she was here and be quick with it. Hinata gulped and stated her reason for being there was that she wanted to request some information about Naruto's welfare.

A raised his eyebrow, again said in a loud voice, why she wanted to know about the brat. His booming voice did scare for a bit, but she was firm in her response, she said that he was a dear friend and she had not learned about his wellbeing for quite a long time and was genuinely worried about him. A examined her facial expression; he was concerned at the information falling into the wrong hands because there could be a spy for the Akatsuki lurking around. He was not worried about divulging to the teen girl, but he had not to be sure. As he was contemplating Hinata was growing impatient, just as she was going to voice her concern, suddenly a messenger came into the tent and said that A was required for an urgent strategic meeting. Hinata was severely disappointed, and it could be seen on her face. A looking at her sad but beautiful face, took pity on her and said that he would give the information told her to meet at a pond nearby and gave her the coordinates for it. Thought was the best option because the lake was in a secluded place and was not known to most people. It was a plot of being handed within his family, and he also had a small residence placed there. He amused that the information would be safe, and the young lady would slate her curiosity. Another reason was that she was a Hyuuga and his family past made him guilty about how they tried to steal their heiress for his village. It was his father actions, and he was vehemently against it. So, he too wished to discuss the Hyuuga clan and possibly apologize through the teen. What he did not know was Hinata was the heiress herself.

A excused himself and went with the messenger. Shortly after he left, Hinata studied the content of the parchment where the location was at. It was around 20minutes from camp but, there was time mentioned in it too. Although it was night time, she did not have any suspicion because she had first an alibi regarding the messenger and second, he was the raikage and seemingly was a friend of Naruto. Naruto just had the innate power to make friends, and anyone who was friends with him was a right person. Resolving that she would get her answers tonight, she was just worried about conjuring an excuse to Neji, her overprotective cousin.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Her thoughts

After her short meeting with the raikage, Hinata started to move towards her tent. On her way, she did observe that most males were looking at her with a peculiar look. It did not need a Byakugan to see that they had lust in their eyes. She was not naive enough to not understand those looks. Moreover, she was not prideful, but she knew she was gorgeous and had a great body to go with it. It might be the constant praise received from Sakura and other girls adding to her vanity. She mused that she was wearing standard ninja gear, although tight in her body, it was not showing much. To have such an effect on male, Hinata thought how Naruto viewed her as. Just thinking about Naruto made her blush and distinctly horny. Shaking her thoughts away, she continued to her destination, as she approached near her tent she saw Neji. He asked if they could train and spar for a while. She knew her meeting with A was later at night, so, she could use this an advantage to tire Neji enough to make him fall asleep soundly.

Thinking of her plan, she readily agreed with him. While sparring she went full throttle, even Neji, the genius that he was, was taken by the ferocity shown by his timid cousin during training. He had a hard time dodging her attacks. Hinata had trained relentlessly after the Pein attack and was doing so to protect Naruto better than before where she had failed and even came close to dying. With such training, she had gained high stamina even more significant than her gifted cousin. Thus, Neji had to give his all and eventually, after a grueling sparring session, he was thoroughly exhausted. As he looked at Hinata, he was astonished to see she was as lively as ever. Maybe he should stop underestimating her abilities. Feeling exceedingly tired, even if the sun was still up, he promptly felt the need to catch a sound sleep. He called to Hinata for the training to stop and to eat together so he could sleep early. After hearing his words, Hinata was delighted that her plan had worked and hurriedly when together to eat an early dinner with him.

After dinner, Neji went straight to his tent to sleep. Hinata observed that there was still time for her night meeting. Thinking she could do well with a nap, she entered her tent. She also set an alarm clock in case, she accidentally slept or took long for the meeting. After that, she closed her shelter and started taking off her ninja garment. She was never going to take a nap in her full clothing, she always liked sleeping or even taking her nap in her lingerie. Furthermore, as she was down to her underwear, she observed herself in the full body mirror she had kept near her sleeping bag. Her lingerie was black, which was her favorite color. Moreover, she loved wearing a thong as it not only made her look sexy also helped with her mobility. She laughed to herself, everyone she knew thought she was into plain and simple things given the way she dressed. It was not that she wanted to dress up and wear clothes as Ino or Sakura did, but she was forced by her tradition as Hyuuga princess and keeping clan prestige was the rule. Hence, she was resigned to wear formal or plain clothes.

As she was looking at her body, she mused to herself that she looked very sexy. She had creamy white spotless skin, and she had a seductive body figure topped with her huge breasts and her sweet ass. Her attention to her body came with her obsession or love for Naruto. She knew what boys wanted and thus, to hopefully ensnare Naruto, she worked hard in her body. Thinking of Naruto, she got a pleasant chill in her womanhood. She remembered how what his expression would be if he saw her in her lingerie. Would he be like the other guys given into their lust right away? No, she was sure he was more or a romantic type and take everything slowly. He would kiss her first and then, he would insert his tongue in her mouth, and she would do the same thing and try to explore his mouth as much as possible. She would kiss him back with every emotion she had. What if he took charge? Would he squeeze her ass or fondle her breast first? No matter what if it was Naruto, she would let him do anything to her body. She again thought what if he started to undress her starting from her bra? She was sure he would suck her erect nipples and play with the other. As she was thinking her daily sexy Naruto thoughts, she had unknowingly started to play with her herself. She was touching herself all over and kneading her breast thoroughly. Then, she started to blush, thinking, Naruto might want to touch her pussy and even play with for a while. As she was saying this, she removed her already drenched panties and inserted her finger into her very wet pussy. She gave a loud moan and started moving her finger at a steady pace. Giving in to her lust, she shouted Naruto name again and again as she increased her pacing. As she was about t climax, the alarm started ringing and ruining her pleasure. Dissatisfied she huffed and angrily started getting dressed again. Although she wanted to look presentable, she only had her infantry gear only. Not make matters worse, as she rummaged through her stuff, she could not find her other panties. Time was of the essence, so, she thought of the next best thing to wear no undergarments under her gear. Despite seemingly seen as naughty, she was doing because her panties and even her bra was in no shape to be reused. She remembered there was a small settlement nearby, she would buy her necessities early tomorrow morning. Resolving to her issues, she geared checked out her mirror, thinking she looked pleasant enough, she started to follow the coordinates.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Private meeting

Hinata moved outside of her tent and first checked on Neji. Judging by the loud snore coming from his tent, it seemed Neji was out for the night. She giggled lightly at how her stoic Neji looked so normal while asleep. After her short musing, she set towards her destination. Given her ninja speed, it took about 20 minutes to reach the coordinates. While her path, she found she was going through a heavily forested area. Furthermore, she had not worn any undergarments which made her feel freer but shameless at the same time. Hinata came from a traditional clan, doing such act was blasphemy, however, due to unforeseen circumstances, it had to be done. Following the information gave the raikage, she found herself at the foot of a huge hill. The coordinates indicated the location being beyond the mountain. Luckily, she found a small and narrow passage. When she cleared the journey, she saw the most beautiful sight. There was a small pond, the outskirts of the lake were seemingly decorated with flowers of various kinds. As she observed more, she could a tiny but well-made house enough for two people. Then, she wandered her eyes; she could see a solitary tree nearby. There, under the base of it, she could see the raikage meditating. With a full moon shining brightly, his built body was much more pronounced than before. Moreover, even his old face looked serene and calm.

A had a looked forward to his meeting with the teenage Hyuuga girl. He wanted to resolve the previous transgression from his father to the Hyuuga clan and hoped the girl could act as a liaison for a peaceful result. After finishing his day's work, he arrived much earlier at the intended meeting place. The location was a family heirloom, and it was his private paradise. Whenever he felt agitated or troubled, he would cool off on this location. Judging by the time, he arrived too early, not wanting waste much time, he thought of meditating while he waits. His meditative reverie was broken from a soft yet firm voice. As he opened his eyes, he could saw the young kunoichi patiently waiting for his reply. He gave a nod of recognition and stated that before answering her queries, he had a question of his own. His first question was regarding why she wanted to know about Naruto and second was seeing as she was from the Hyuuga clan, did she know anyone influential?

The last question took Hinata by surprise. It seems that he did not know she was the heiress and was the victim of the kidnapping placed by his very own village. She grew suspicious and wondered if she should tell the truth. She said A that she did know a higher standing person but why was he did ask the question. Seeing her apprehensive look, A knew she should not have been blunt. Well, what's done is done, he thought. He again bluntly told that Hyuuga affair which she might remember of was a hefty transgression on their part and he, being the raikage genuinely wanted to regain their honor through soothing relation with the Hyuuga clan. When she heard his explanation, she was a bit relieved but still suspicious. She told him in affirm tone was it another plan to obtain the Byakugan. A chuckled humorlessly and stated that the previous affair was his father doing, he had never wanted that kind of power, and his current village reflected those thoughts too. Most of the village ninjas were proficient taijutsu users and never needed those eye power, to begin with. Hearing his calm explanation, soothed her suspicion.

Seeing the girl cool down from her expressions, A stated that he would welcome an alliance once this war was over and hoped she could help him with it. She thought for a while then nodded her head. A was glad about the affirmation as it meant a brighter future for his village, with a determined expression, he thought to get to that future they must do everything to win the war. After his brief thought, A asked why she never answered his first question. Hinata blushed as she was embarrassed to tell her real motives. She just said to him that Naruto was a very dear friend and his well being would bring her mind at ease.

A was astonished and envious of Naruto having so many friends that were worried about him. Not only the young girl standing before him but also, most Konoha ninjas had asked for the same thing. Although he had well wisher namely his adopted but annoying brother, he never had someone special. It seems to the look of it; the Hyuuga girl was fascinated with the brat. Instantly, he felt jealousy; he never had a relationship with a girl before. The romance was not an option for him. Being the raikage, he was busy running the village and his knack for hard training consumed his occasional free time. Don't get him wrong, he did have a sexual tryst with few women, but they were all from red light districts. Now as almost 50 years of age, he still single. He craved for a proper relation and hopefully find his soulmate.

Hinata saw the raikage face get depressed, then sad, and then had that lonely look. It seemed that in a short span of time, he had a heart-to-heart with himself. Although she did not want to intrude, his gaze was OF someone who needed comfort and a friend to hear him out. She was always gentle and caring soul. Even if she was shy, she always wanted to make friends. That's what attracted her to Naruto first, he did not have anyone, but still he tried his best to gain friends even if he was unsuccessful at first Look at Naruto now, he was able to make long lasting friends and change the sternest of individual for the better, case in point, her cousin Neji. Her goal was her beloved Naruto; if he made friends with anybody, she would try making friends too, starting from the Raikage.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Shared feelings

Steeling her resolve, she gently broke A of his stupor and asked what was wrong, and she added if he was okay with it, he could share his story with her. A blinked his eyes when he heard the gentle voice and the real concern it projected. He was an intimidating and callous guy. But there had seldom been that wanted to listen to his emotions or feelings. Most thought he was all macho and cared little about emotions. In some aspect, they were right. He valued strength, but that does not mean he could bottle his feelings. Deciding that this was his first chance to pour his thoughts, he looked at the young girl and asked why she does want to know about him. Hinata said with a soft expression on her face that she just wanted to be friends with the raikage and hope the clan and Kumo could settle their differences once and for all through their friendship. Raikage was pleasantly surprised. Most, people who wanted to know him was some selfish reason, but this girl looked at him as an equal and as a friend. Nobody had stated him so openly as of now. With a smile on his face, he said he would kindly accept her friendship and in turn would give his eternal friendship.

Hinata beamed inwardly as she saw a smile on her burly companion. Her path to becoming like Naruto was heading in a right direction. To top off it all, she was friends with the raikage himself. The raikage asked her to sit near him so that he could recount his musings and the relating troubles. As she sat next to the raikage, she noticed that the night sky was just breathtaking and asked A to observe it as well. While watching the sky, A caught a glimpse of Hinata's gentle face he could not help but see how beautiful she was. The full moon night seemed have bathed her into a form of the goddess as her body outline looked seemingly perfect. A involuntarily checked out her body curves and could not help admire her sizeable rack, slim waist, and a perfect butt. Hinata was oblivious to A's stare as she was enjoying the night view, just hen a cool breeze came by, she had forgotten that she did not wear any undergarments and given how tight her ninja gear was, her harden nipple was more natural to see, and of course, she was totally clueless about the situation. However, A's through his careful observation was keen and lustfully happy that he could see her erect nipple through her gear. The lust reflected in his equal member which thankfully could not correctly be seen through his baggy pants. A quickly tried gain control of himself, he thought to himself that this girl was almost his daughter age if he had a daughter.

Moreover, she had trusted him with her trust and friendship, and he was not going to jeopardize it through his natural male reaction. A was a man of honor and prided himself at that, and he would do everything to keep it that way. Just after he controlled his sizeable erection and his subsequent emotion, he saw that her eyes had turned t him expectantly. At first worried about her reaction, he predicted that her response was to share his story with her.

A regained his composure and told in summary about how he came to be raikage, his lack of real friends, his lamentation of his relationships, and his desire to have a proper one. He even told her that he had never been in a date in his entire life. Although he was significantly embarrassed about his previous incompetence with the fairer sex, he thought he could make up for his last nonchalant admiring of her fantastic figure. Once Hinata heard about his troubles, she felt she could relate to it some sense. She had a lot of expectations placed on her because of being an heiress and her lack of any relation. She also never dated anyone as she was pining solely for Naruto.

Moreover, when Pein had attacked the village, she poured her the then last breath confessing her feelings. Still, she had not gotten any reply from that, not even a single word addressing it. She did believe that Naruto was busy with everything that happened later and could not get to it. Plus, with all the years observing him, she knew he was socially awkward. But, she was a bit frustrated by the lack of reply or even the lack of recognition of the whole event. Looking at the raikage, she felt she could relate with similar loneliness. She thought of something for her new-found friend, she then spoke to A, and asked if he could help her shop for clothes in the nearby village, that way, they could know more about each other in a natural setting.

A was shocked by her offer. But, he did realize the benefit that comes from it, through spending more time, he could get a chance to know more about what women loved and then apply to his future pursuit. He asked Hinata that along with shopping if she could teach him how to approach women. When she heard that, she lightly laughed and said she would try to help him to the best of her abilities. Raikage smiled at the reply and then said it was late and it was best if they retired for the night. Hinata nodded at that and started to back the camp, and A went to his small house. She was looking forward to her impromptu shopping with her friend. She blushed as she remembered she still was not wearing any undergarment and would have to shop it tomorrow too. Hopefully, A would not mind it.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Unexpected encounter

As Hinata walked towards her camp, she first checked for Neji but judging by the snores; it was safe to say that he was fast asleep. Once inside her tent, she started to remove her dress and noticed that her nipple had quite hardened. Unconsciously, she began playing with it while thinking of her Naruto. She did not know why she was so horny. She thought back she had just made a new friend and was a step closer to the goal shared by her beloved. Maybe it was that reason, which led to this current state. She was now furiously rubbing her big breast imagining Naruto was doing the same thing with much vigor. One of her hands started to move to her vagina which was very moist. She inserted a finger in it and silently gasped in pleasure. She then put another finger in and then started pumping her fingers vigorously. Her blissful shouts echoed through her tent as she neared her climax. As she orgasmed, she shouted Naruto's name and then collapsed. Her brief sexual bliss was all she needed to fall asleep quickly.

Hinata woke up early because first, she needed to take a bath due to her last night activities and second, she promised her friend to shop. She wore her ninja outfit and went to greet Neji who seemed to have slept well. Before she could do her daily routine of training wither regiment and get a pointer from her cousin, she needed to take a bath. She asked Neji if he found any water body nearby. He told her that the nearest pond was around an hour away. Seeing that her time was limited as she had to meet up with the raikage and fix the time for their shopping, she thought he must be in his tent at the center of the camp.

Moreover, as she was thinking this predicament, her mind wandered to last night and the pond that she discovered in A's secret spot. Although she was apprehensive, she did see A going into the cabin near it but, she hoped due to his standing, he was in his tent commanding his officers. Resolving herself, she decided she would go to the nearest water spot and started to follow her previous night path. Once she reached the place, she saw the pond looked more beautiful at dawn with water bathed in soft sun rays plus, there was a spot that was blanketed with a thick brush of greenery. This was an ideal place for her bath. Before she could proceed, she looked at the small residence, it seemed quiet and undisturbed, she hoped her assumption was correct, and A moved into the camp.

Hinata went to her desire to spot and rechecked her surrounding. After sighing in relief, she started to take off her clothes. She then slowly went into the pond and smiled in happiness as the water was just at a perfect temperature. She thought after bathing, she would swim, and hopefully, if no one were there, she would train for a while as well.

A had a pleasant sleep in his house placed in his secret location. He had a friend that too a Hyuuga. He had woken way too early and went back to camp and started meeting with his officer's way too soon. After that meeting, he went back to his residence as he thought of meditating over its tranquil environment. As he neared his destination, he felt of his upcoming meeting and wondered about the time of the conference as they had not agreed to the intended time. When he was close to his house, he heard a soft ripple of water nearby. At first, he thought nothing of it, as there were plenty of small fishes in the pond and easily could be one of them. As the sound persisted, he felt it is best if he investigated it, to be on a safe side. He started to move slowly towards steady sounds. After a particular time, he was met with thick bushes. He trod carefully to not to make any noises. Then, he saw a scene that would be imprinted in his mind forever. A girl was swimming nude in his pond; she had to be a goddess with her exceptional figure and unblemished white skin. He continued to stare lustfully at her naked form. She had the most perfect of breast highlighted with her light pink nipple. Not only that, but her curves were so flawless, she indeed was a goddess. A was so engrossed at sight, that he failed to notice, the girl's eyes meeting his.


End file.
